Hold On to Your Love!
by Akira Evelyne
Summary: Haruno Sakura, anak dari pemilik perusahaan obat-obatan terbesar di London. Dan sahabatnya, Hyuuga Hinata anak dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di London. Mereka nekat minggat dari rumah ba' istana karena dijodohkan. Menjadi rakyat biasa dan mencari cinta mereka di Konoha, tempat mereka dilahirkan. Akankah mereka menemukannya?/Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1 : in Konoha?

**Hold On to****Your Love!**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story by.** Akari Evelyn

**Pairing :** SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Warning!**: AU, Typo(s), OOC, etc.

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Haruno Sakura, anak dari pemilik perusahaan obat-obatan terbesar di London. Dan sahabatnya, Hyuuga Hinata anak dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di London. Mereka nekat minggat dari rumah ba' istana karena dijodohkan. Menjadi rakyat biasa dan mencari cinta mereka di Konoha, tempat mereka dilahirkan. Akankah mereka menemukannya?

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kereta api melintas tanpa henti untuk mencapai tujuan. Dari kaca jendela, Author –yang lagi menulis cerita- dapat melihat gadis-gadis bermahkota kan pink dan indigo.

Eits? Bukankah mereka putri dari perusahaan terbesar di London? Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu. Putri-putri kaya ini **minggat **dari** istana mereka**. Alasannya, mereka tak mau di jodohkan.

Kedua mata gadis itu tengah tertutup. Gadis indigo yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sahabatnya sedari kecil itu. Sedangkan gadis bermahkotakan pink –yang disembunyikan dibalik topi- tersebut menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran tempat duduk, dengan _ headphone_ yang terpasang ditelinganya. Entah ia tidur atau tidak.

Gadis bermahkotakan pink tersebut memakai baju kaos tanpa lengan yang dilapisi jaket berwarna pink. Bawahannya memakai celana _jeans_ selutut, serta sepatu _boots_ untuk alas kakinya. Rambut pink nya digulung dan disembunyikan dibalik topi, dan menambah kesan tomboy padanya. Sedangkan gadis Indigo tersebut mengenakan kaus putih bergambar dengan dipadukan dengan rok di atas lutut, serta jaket parasut berwarna abu-abu. Untuk alas kakinya, ia memakai sepatu berjenis flat. Rambutnya diikat ekor kuda, serta kacamata untuk menyamarkan identidasnya.

Kereta api tersebut berhenti di tempat pemberhentian khusus , gadis bermahkotakan pink atau Haruno Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Menampakkan iris mata seindah permata _zamrud_. Sama halnya dengan gadis bermahkotakan indigo yang tertidur nyenyak di bahu sahabatnya –Hyuuga Hinata-. Membuka kelopak matanya sambil mengucek-nguceknya, disertai nguapan kecil. Iris mata yang mirip dengan batu permata _amethyst _itumenatap teman sepermainannya.

"Ini di mana ya, S-Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata dengan bahasa jepang yang baik dan benar. Meskipun mereka meninggalkan kota ini saat berumur 3 tahun, mereka sempat mempelajari bahasa jepang dan mempelajarinya saat berada di London.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, sambil melepaskan _headphone_ yang terpasang ditelinganya. "Ntahlah?"

_Selamat datang di Konoha. Bagi penumpang yang sudah mencapai tujuan, silakan melewati pintu keluar. Terima kasih._

Mendengar pemberitahuan itu, Sakura langsung mengajak Hinata keluar dari kereta tersebut tepat saat dibukanya pintu kereta. Setelah itu, mereka mendapatkan bangku panjang yang masih kosong dan mendudukinya. Terlihat orang-orang berlalu lalang.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim disana?" usul Sakura setelah istirahat beberapa menit. Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

"O-ke!"

Kedua gadis itu mulai melangkah dengan membawa sebuah koper kearah penjual es krim itu.

"Ojii-san! Es rasa strawberry, satu! Dan rasa vanilla, satu!" seru Sakura dengan bahasa jepang yang lancar. Paman tersebut pun mengangguk.

"Ini es nya, nona." Sakura langsung mengambil dan menyerahkan uang. Tak lupa mengatakan 'Terimakasih'.

"Hinata-chan, ini!" Sakura menyerahkan es krim rasa vanilla tersebut. Hinata mengambilnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Arigatou, Sakura-_chan_."

"Ne." Sakura menikmati rasa es yang sedang dipegangnya. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Woah! Enak sekali? Di London aku sering kehabisan es krim rasa ini." Celetuk Sakura. Hinata tertawa kecil.

~**Evelyn**~

Seseorang mengikuti gadis di depannya dari belakang. Matanya memandang salah satu koper dari kedua gadis yang memegangnya. Ia pun mulai beraksi.

SRET!

Mata _amethyst_ itu membulat. Koper nya dirampas! Dapat diartikan, dicuri.

"Pencuri!" pekik Hinata.

"Hey! Berhenti!" teriak Sakura. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya langsung mengejar sang pencuri. Sakura dan Hinata ikut mengejarnya.

BRUK!

Lelaki itu jatuh terduduk sambil meringkis. Ia baru saja mendapat pukulan di pipinya. Dengan ketakutan, ia pergi melarikan diri.

"Heh? Pergi?" Lelaki berambut jabrik itu meraih koper berwarna abu-abu yang terjatuh. Beberapa orang menuju kearahnya.

"Itu dia orangnya!"

Iris mata _Shappire _itu membulat. 'Bukankah aku yang mengalahkan pencuri itu? Kenapa aku yang kena? Apa salahku!' batin lelaki itu.

"Gyaaaaa! Tolong aku!"

"STOP!"

Krik-krik…

Semua berhenti dan menatap kearah suara.

"Ehm." Sakura berdehem. Lalu melirik Hinata.

"Maaf, Ia bukan pencuri tadi…" kata Hinata menjelaskan. Orang-orang tersebut mengangguk lalu meminta maaf dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

Lelaki itu bernafas lega, dan menghampiri Hinata. "Ini kopermu."

"A-Arigatou." Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dan dibalas dengan cengiran oleh pemuda itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah! Perkenalkan! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, dan Sakura membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Sakura." kata Sakura, ia tak mau seseorang tau marganya. Untuk saat ini.

"Dan kamu, nona?" tanya Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"H-Hinata." Kata Hinata sambil membalas uluran tangan Naruto. Cukup lama mereka berjabatan, sampai…

"Ehm."

…sebuah suara membuat mereka melepaskannya.

"Ah, oke! Aku harus pergi. Jaa~"

~**Evelyn**~

"Eh, Hinata-chan. Kita kemana nih?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan.

"Ntahlah. Bagaimana kalau lihat peta Konoha?" usul Hinata. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung mencari peta tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, raut wajahnya menjadi khawatir. Hinata bingung melihat ekspresinya.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hinata! Petanya ketinggalan di kereta!"

"Apa?!" ucap Hinata kaget bukan main. Mereka baru kali ini meninggalkan rumah mereka tanpa ditemani supir, maupun _bodyguard_. Satu-satunya harapan hanyalah peta tersebut. Mereka ingin kembali ke kereta. Tetapi kereta sudah berangkat sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Bagaimana ini?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be continue!**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N) : **Halo, Minna-_san_. Saya Author baru. Salam kenal.

Ini fic pertama saya. Jika ada kekurangan, beritahukan padaku.

Maaf kalo chapter ini masih pendek. Akan saya usahakan chapter depan lebih panjang.

Mind to **Review**?


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet the family Yamanaka

**Hold On to****Your Love!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**Story by.** Akari Evelyn

.

.

**Genre** : Romance**?** Humor**?**

.

.

**Pairing :** SasuSaku, (**Maybe**) NaruHina

**.**

.

**Warning!**: AU, Typo(s), OOC, EYD berantakan, etc.

**.**

.

**Kalau anda tidak suka sama fic saya, silakan tekan tombol 'back' aja**.

**Kalau penasaran, langsung baca saja. Jangan lupa review**? ^^

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read! (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Haruno Sakura, anak dari Haruno Kizashi & Haruno Mebuki, pemilik perusahaan obat-obatan terbesar di London. Dan sahabatnya, Hyuuga Hinata anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi, pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di London. Mereka nekat minggat dari rumah ba' istana karena dijodohkan. Menjadi rakyat biasa dan mencari cinta mereka di Konoha, tempat mereka dilahirkan. Akankah mereka menemukannya?

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : **

**Meet the family Yamanaka.  
**

Sakura menjambak rambutnya –lebih tepatnya topi merah yang sedang dipakainya-. Ia sedang kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh menghilangkan peta Konoha. Satu-satunya harapan mereka.

"Daripada kesal, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan sebentar?" usul Hinata pelan. Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menatap Hinata.

"Berjalan kemana? Nanti kita malah tersesat lagi." Sakura menghela nafas lesu. Matanya menatap daerah sekitar. Pepohonan yang rindang, kolam ikan dan kolam air mancur, serta kursi panjang untuk orang-orang duduk. Sakura tahu, mereka berada di sebuah taman kota. Melihat sebuah kursi panjang yang masih kosong, ia segera bergegas membawa Hinata agar beristirahat sebentar disana.

"Umm… Kita kan bisa bertanya kepada seseorang dimana tempat kita tinggal sementara." Jelas Hinata. Sakura mendudukan dirinya dikursi panjang itu, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Tetapi, aku mohon agar dapat beristirahat sebentar."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia mendudukan diri disamping Sakura. "Oke."

**~E**v**e**l**y**n**e~**

**Haruno family residence**

**After Sakura left home**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Sakura sayang… Ayo bangun! Sudah siang." Teriak seorang wanita sambil membuka knop pintu kamar putrinya.

Clek.

Kamar tersebut terbuka. Memperlihatkan keadaan kamar bernuansa pink dengan suasana nyaman dan tenang. Tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ berwarna pink, disamping kirinya terdapat meja kecil, rak buku, lemari pakaian, cermin, boneka kesayangan sang putri, dan masih banyak lagi.

Mata wanita –Haruno Mebuki- tersebut menjelajah seisi ruangan, mencari dimana sang putri berada.

"Sakura!" pekiknya. Ia segera membuka kasar pintu lemari pakaian anaknya.

Separuh baju anaknya hilang. Koper kesayangan anaknya juga hilang.

Itu artinya…

"ANAKKU HILANGGG!"

.

.

Mata _hazel _itu menatap bosan kearah seorang wanita yang sedang sesugukan di depannya. Sedangkan suaminya hanya mondar-mandir, dalam arti sedang berpikir atau olahraga kecil pagi hari?

"Anakku…" isak Haruno Mebuki. Pemilik mata _hazel_ –Akasuna no Sasori (sepupu Sakura)- menghela nafas melihat tangan Mebuki meraih kotak tisu yang sudah berapa helai(?) diambilnya.

"Sudahlah, Oba-_san_. Jangan menghabiskan tisu kerajaan." Ucap Sasori. Terlihat seorang wanita tua –Akasuna Chiyo- yang baru saja datang dengan membawa segelas air. Ia langsung memplototi cucunya.

"Sasori! Kamu itu tak tahu rasanya menjadi seorang ibu yang ditinggalkan anaknya!" protes Mebuki masih sesugukan. Sasori memutar bola matanya.

'Itu karna aku tidak ditakdirkan menjadi seorang perempuan, Oba-_san_.' Celetuk Sasori dalam hati.

"Haruno!" teriak seseorang pria separuh baya. Mata peraknya menatap Kizashi.

"Ada apa, Hiashi?" tanya Kizashi kepada teman sepermainannya.

"Anakku ada bersama anakmu?"

Mebuki terdiam. Tak ada isakan maupun sesugukan.

"Tidak ada—"

"Sakura dan Hinata hilang?! Bagaimana ini?" Isakan kembali pecah dari Mebuki. Sasori lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Memang, Mebuki sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai anaknya. Mengingat Hiashi sering menitipkan Hinata padanya saat Hiashi sibuk atau keluar kota.

"Hum. Sakura juga? Apa gara-gara perjodohan itu? Hm." Tanya Hiashi.

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti mau menerimanya. Aku yakin!" Kilah Mebuki. Kizashi kembali mondar-mandir.

"Oji-_san_! Bisakah berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu?!" tanya Sasori.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu suruh beberapa orang untuk mencari Sakura?" usul Chiyo tersenyum ramah. Kizashi langsung berhenti dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aha! Aku punya ide!" Ucap Kizashi sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan meminta beberapa orang untuk mencari anak kita. Tenang saja!"

Senyum cerah terkembang dibibir Mebuki. Ia memeluk suaminya.

Sasori , nenek Chiyo, dan Hiashi berpandangan. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah laku suami-istri Haruno itu.

**~E**v**e**l**y**n**e~**

**Back to Sakura dan Hinata were**

"Ayo, Hinata. Istirahatku sudah cukup!" ucap Sakura bersemangat. Mau tak mau Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. Tangannya mulai menarik koper mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berjalan sambil melihat-lihat sekitar. Banyak sekali sesuatu yang belum mereka lihat saat di London. Mereka berdecak kagum. Suasana Jepang dan London agak berbeda.

Karena keasyikan melihat-lihat, mereka tak melihat seseorang sedang membawa sekardus bunga-bunga.

Bruk! Duk.

Hinata meringkis kecil, mengusap bokongnya yang menghantam aspal(?). Ia melirik kearah Sakura. Matanya terkejut melihat kardus yang dibawa gadis itu berada di kepala Sakura.

"S-Sakura." Hinata cepat-cepat menjauhkan kardus itu dari kepala sahabatnya. Ekspresi Sakura sekarang tengah cemberut.

"G-Gomen!" suara itu langsung membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya. Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ dengan iris mata _Aquamarine_, tengah membersihkan bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di kepala, bahu, celana, dan lainnya. Sakura langsung mengubah ekspresinya.

"Tak apa kok." Ucap Sakura ramah. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menatap mereka bergantian.

"Sepertinya kalian bukan orang sini? Oh ya, rambutmu unik Pink." Ucapnya polos. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ya, kami bukan orang sini. Kami dari London. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Kalian?"

"Aku Hy—maksudku Hinata. Dan temanku, Sakura." Hinata menghela nafas lega karena gadis itu mempercayainya. Hampir saja keceplosan.

"Oh, Oke. Ayo ke rumahku?" ajak Ino dan membawa bunga-bunga yang sebagian rusak. Sakura dan Hinata mengikutinya sambil menyeret koper mereka.

.

.

"Yaampun! Kenapa bunganya rusak begini?" kata seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang Ayah dari Ino.

Ino memajukan bibirnya. "Tadi, gak sengaja jatuh Otou-_san_!"

"Iya, Oji-_san_. Gak sengaja kami menabraknya. Gomen…"

Yamanaka Inoichi menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong… Kalian siapa?"

"Aku Sakura. Ini temanku Hinata. Kami orang baru disini." Jelas Sakura. Inoichi mangut-mangut.

"Sudah punya tempat tinggal?"

"Belum. Kami masih mencarinya."

"Bagaimana tinggal bersama kami?" Sakura dan Hinata terkejut. Mereka saling pandang. Lalu Hinata menjawab,

"Arigatou, Jii-_san_. Tak perlu repot-rep—"

"Sudah tak apa. Ayo masuk! Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Ino, tunjukan kamar mereka. Ada pelanggan datang." Ucap Inoichi dan menyambut pelanggan bunga mereka.

"Ayo, Sakura, Hinata!"

.

.

"Ini kamar kalian." Sakura dan Hinata tersenyum. Warna cat dinding putih, dengan dua kasur terpisah di sebelah kanan dan kiri, sebuah meja belajar, dan jendela kamar serta lemari pakaian mereka. Meski kamar ini tidak terlalu besar, tetapi nyaman dan rapi.

"Arigatou! Ino-_chan_!" ucap Hinata dan Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, iya. Tak perlu sungkan. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum, dan membantu ayahnya melayani pelanggan.

Sakura menutup pintu kamar barunya dan Hinata. "Ayo kita beres-beres!"

Hinata mengangguk semangat.

**~E**v**e**l**y**n**e~**

Sakura menyisir rambutnya. Sudah 2 hari mereka menginap di kediaman Yamanaka. Sakura dan Hinata juga biasanya membantu Ino dan Inoichi melayani pelanggan. Hinata biasanya membantu Ino memasak, dan Sakura menata piring-piring. Terkadang mereka bergantian bertugas memasak. Mereka juga sudah tahu nama-nama jalan dan tempat-tempat di Konoha.

Sakura segera menyelesaikan acara sisir menyisirnya. Setelah menggulung rambutnya dan menyelipkannya rambutnya di topi, ia langsung keluar kamar untuk melayani pelanggan.

"Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura. Jaga rumah ya, Aku akan mendaftar kan kalian di SMA Konoha. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Inoichi. Ino, Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk. Ino langsung menunggu kasir. Sakura dan Hinata yang melayani pelanggan.

Tring!

Bunyi pintu terbuka. Menandakan seseorang memasuki toko. Hinata langsung melayani bunga apa yang akan di pesan pelanggan.

Tring!

Pintu terbuka. Sakura yang awalnya menyiram bunga tulip di dekat pintu langsung meletakkan alat penyiram bunga dan berbalik.

"Selamat da—" ucapan Sakura terhenti saat menatap iris mata _onyx _yang terlihat tenang menatap iris mata _zamrud_nya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sakura terpesona dengan iris mata tersebut langsung tersadar.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sakura seramah mungkin.

Lelaki itu menatap satu-persatu bunga yang berada disana. "Bunga mawar putih dua."

Sakura langsung menyiapkannya. "Kalau boleh tahu, ini untuk siapa?" tanya Sakura sekedar basa-basi.

"Bukan untuk siapa-siapa." Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan bingung, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Semuanya 2 ryo." Ucap Sakura. Pemuda itu menyerahkan uang 5 ryo. Sakura mengambilnya dan memberikannya kepada Ino.

"Kembalian, Ino." Seakan mengerti, Ino menyerahkan uang kembalian itu.

"Siapa tuh, Ino? Yang rambut mirip err…" tanya Sakura. Ino menoleh kearah pemuda berambut raven.

"Oh. Yang rambut raven itu? Aku juga gak tau. Tapi biasanya ia beli bunga disini."

Sakura ber'oh'ria dan membawa uang kembaliannya kearah pemuda itu. Tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak air yang tergenang saat menyiram bunga, ia pun terpeleset.

Dan…?

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

******Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter 2 Hold On to Your Love. Senangnya.  
**

**Baiklah, yang diatas tak penting, saatnya balasan review!  
**

**_Check it out_ :  
**

**C**herryGold26 : Sudah saya lanjutkan. Semoga memuaskan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, me-review dan meng-suport.

**A**ihara Aya : Sudah saya update. Semoga sesuai flash back, mungkin di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Dan Sasuke muncul? Di sini ia baru muncul setengah. *Di chidori.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, me-review dan meng-suport.**  
**

**S**hich Hzr : Ini sudah saya update. Benarkah? Sebuah keberuntungan untukku.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, me-review, meng-suport.**  
**

**m**ako-chan : Seru? Semoga di chapter ini juga.

Trimakasih sudah membaca, me-review dan meng-suport!**  
**

**Y**esyesyes : Sudah saya update. Trimakasih sudah membaca, me-review dan meng-suport!

**A**fisa UchirunoSS : Hai juga dan salam kenal! Umh, ini sudah saya perbaiki. Masalah diksi... apa sudah tepat? Baik. Sudah saya update. Trimakasih sudah membaca, me-review dan meng-suport!

**********H**aruno Zakuraaa : Baik. Sudah aku perbaiki, tetapi aku belum tahu diksinya sudah tepat atau belum. Trimakasih sudah membaca, me-review dan meng-suport!

******************S**asa Kaguya : Ehm. yang tabah Saku-chan, Hinata-chan. *ikut nepuk punggung mereka. Bagaimana chapter ini? apa meningkat dari sebelumnya? atau menurun? Trimakasih sudah membaca, me-review dan meng-suport!

******************************H**atsune Cherry : Sudah saya update. Trimakasih sudah membaca, me-review dan meng-suport!

******************************C**happy Siegrain Fernandes 09 : Trimakasih. Semoga chapter ini lebih meningkat dari sebelumnya. Trimakasih sudah membaca, me-review dan meng-suport!

******************************R**oraitori : Err... Mungkin untuk SasuSaku masih lama. ._. Masih kemungkinan sih. Tapi saya usahakan SasuSakunya cepat muncul. Di chapter ini Sasukenya muncul setengah. *Di Chidori. Gak apa kan? Trimakasih sudah membaca, me-review dan meng-suport!******************************  
**

******************************S**RZ : Trimakasih. Akan saya pertahankan. Yah, pertama-tama sih nyasar. Karena ada Ino yang memperkenalkan nama-nama jalan dan tempat-tempat, mereka sudah tahu deh! Trimakasih sudah membaca, me-review dan meng-suport!

**Silakan membaca dan me-review lagi. Maaf kalau balasannya tidak seimbang. **

**Maafkan saya kalau masih banyak kekurangan dalam chapter ini. Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya.**

**Mind to review?**

**Thanks you.**

**See you for All.**

**Sign,**

**Akira Evelyne.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Introduction

**Hold On to****Your Love!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**The story is ****Mine****,  
**Akari Evelyn

.

.

**Genre** : Romance**?** Humor**?** Drama**?**

.

.

**Pairing :** SasuSaku, (**Maybe**) NaruHina

**.**

.

**Warning!**: AU, Typo(s), OOC, EYD berantakan, etc.

**.**

.

**Kalau anda tidak suka sama fic saya, silakan tekan tombol 'back' aja**.

**Kalau penasaran, langsung baca saja. Jangan lupa review**? ^^

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read! (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Haruno Sakura, anak dari Haruno Kizashi & Haruno Mebuki, pemilik perusahaan obat-obatan terbesar di London. Dan sahabatnya, Hyuuga Hinata anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi, pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di London. Mereka nekat minggat dari rumah ba' istana karena dijodohkan. Menjadi rakyat biasa dan mencari cinta mereka di Konoha, tempat mereka dilahirkan. Akankah mereka menemukannya?

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Introduction  
**

Sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menahan punggungnya agar tak jatuh membentur lantai. Merasakan tubuhnya tak menghantam lantai, Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap orang yang menolongnya dengan tatapan datar.

Krik… Krik…

Semua yang berada di toko bunga terdiam. Menghentikan aktivitasnya hanya untuk melihat mereka.

Tersadar menjadi pusat perhatian, pemuda itu membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tak gatal lalu memberikan uang kembalian pemuda itu.

"I-ini, dan… maaf."

"Untuk?" raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat bingung. Ia mengambil uang kembaliannya.

"Untuk y-yang tadi." Ujar Sakura disertai rona merah di pipinya. Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar dan pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sakura menghela nafas, dan menghampiri Ino yang menjaga kasir.

"Kalau mau bermesraan liat tempat donk." Canda Ino sambil terkikik. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan!"

Ino mengabaikannya dan melihat kearah Hinata. "Lebih baik kau membantu Hinata sana! Masa dia kerja, kau enak-enakan menyantai."

Sakura melihat kearah Hinata yang agak kewalahan . Ia mengangguk kecil sambil membantu Hinata.

.

.

Pemuda ber-iris mata _onyx_ menatap kearah tempat tidur, kemudian ia memberikan bunga mawar putih kepada seseorang yang terbaring ditempat tidur.

"Arigatou, Sasu…ke-_kun_." wanita berambut hitam lurus itu menatap pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke'. Ia menatap lembut kearahnya.

Tatapan Sasuke lama-kelamaan ikut melembut. Tak ada tatapan datar khas nya. Tak ada tatapan dingin darinya. Hanya tatapan lembut yang ditunjukkannya kepada wanita itu. Hanya wanita itu yang selalu mengetahui tatapannya.

Benarkah hanya wanita itu?

"Semoga cepat sembuh…" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

~**Evelyne**~

"Ayah, aku berangkat!" ucap Ino saat diambang pintu. Inoichi mengangguk. Ino langsung menghilang dibalik pintu.

"M-Mau kemana dia, paman?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Inoichi sedikit kaget.

"Eh. Ia mau mengambil kiriman bunga." Jelas Inoichi. Hinata mengangguk.

'Sepertinya gadis ini mirip seseorang? Tetapi siapa ya?' Inoichi berpikir keras.

'Hah. Sudahlah.' Batinnya menyerah. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.'

.

.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya sambil membawa kardus berisi bunga.

"Capek juga…" gumam Ino pelan. Tanpa sadar seseorang berjalan tepat di depannya sambil memegang kuas. Di tangan kirinya memegang tas yang berisi alat-alat untuk melukis.

Bruk! Duk.

Ino jatuh terduduk. Ia meringis pelan.

Oh tidak! Bunganya!

Ino terpaku. Di depannya pemuda berkulit pucat sedang memegang kardus bawaannya tanpa lecet sedikitpun!

"Maaf, Nona. Aku hanya bisa menyelamatkan kardus ini. Semoga kamu memaafkanku…" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kardus itu.

"Err… Baiklah. Tak apa." Ucap Ino sambil mengambil kardus itu.

"Siapa namamu, nona?" tanya pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Yamanaka Ino. Kamu?"

"Shimura Sai. Salam kenal." Ucapnya tetap tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Permisi nona!" pamit Sai. Ino mengangguk sambil membawa kardus itu. Ia menatap kepergian Sai dan membalikan badannya menuju rumahnya.

"Lumayan juga."

~**Evelyne**~

Hinata berjalan menuju kediaman Yamanaka. Ia sehabis berbelanja di supermarket.

"Semoga aku tepat waktu." Gumam Hinata pelan.

Hinata menyebrangi jalan melalui _zebra cross_. Saat lampu untuk pejalan kaki berwarna hijau, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah motor melaju dengan cepat. Ia melanggar rambu lalu lintas. Hinata panic. Ingin segera menghindar, kakinya tak bisa digerakan. Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Tolong aku!

Drugh! Syuuut~!

"…na? nona?!"

Hinata mengerang kecil. Ia membuka matanya. Tepat di depannya seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dan beberapa warga mengerumuninya. Hinata langsung menduduki diri dengan wajah memerah.

"Kamu tak apa nona?"

"Gak ada yang patahkan?"

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Kemudian ia mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang anda cari?" Hinata menoleh. Serasanya suara itu sangat familiar untuknya.

"Uzumaki-san?"

"Hinata?" Raut wajah Naruto menjadi cerah. "Tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi!"

"I-Iya." Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya. Hinata kembali mencari sesuatu.

"Mencari ini, Hinata?" tanya seorang gadis pirang yang membawa kardus.

"Ino!"

"Aku pikir ini apa. Mengagetkanku saja. Ternyata ini milikmu, Hinata." Jelas Ino.

"Arigatou Ino. Uzumaki-san… Aku pulang dulu~" ucap Hinata sambil mengikuti Ino.

Naruto menatap Hinata dari kejauhan. Kemudian perhatiannya terpusat pada benda bersinar ditempat Hinata jatuh. Sebuah kalung yang tertera namanya.

Hinata.

Naruto menggenggam kalung itu dan memasukan kalung itu di sakunya.

"Aku pasti mengembalikannya, Hinata!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**.

* * *

**Thanks for** : **Risa l0ve VoCaloid, SugarlessGum99, Afisa UchirunoSS, Aihara Aya, mako-chan, Shich Hzr **dan** Lottalone.**

* * *

**Sepertinya chapter ini makin pendek ya? Maaf kan saya! Kehabisan ide. .**

**Mungkin di chapter berikutnya akan saya panjangin. Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan.  
**

**.  
**

**SakuHina dijodohin sama siapa? **** Itu akan terungkap di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Silakan menunggu~ ^^**

.

**Mawar putih artinya apa? **** Yang kubaca sih dijadikan lambang perdamaian serta kesetiaan cinta. Hehehe...**

**.  
**

**Yah. Sepertinya chapter ini hambar? Tak terasa apa genre nya? -.-  
**

**Oke. Makasih sudah membaca! Mind to review?  
**


End file.
